Complications  Chapter 1
by xXxCOMMAxXx
Summary: A story about Emma falling in love with Brendon Urie, and Elise falling in love with Danny Worsnop.


**Note: Me and my friend Elise were RPing about Danny Worsnop and Brendon Urie. Danny being Elise's boyfriend, Brendon being mine. It was one of the best RPs I've ever done, so I decided to turn it into a story and share it :D Rated M for sexual references and crude language. **

_***I'd like to give credit to Elise for this story also**_

Emma and Elise had gone to a warped tour concert. Meaning that multiple bands were playing in the same night. They had had a great time, not to mention the after party, where they'd hooked up with Danny Worsnop and Brendon Urie, and had sex. The morning after, they'd decided to go out with each other, not expecting the complications that came in the future.

Elise and Danny went to Denny's that next morning with Ben. That's when Ben realized that he had a sister named Elise, when he learned Elise's name. They'd both been in the same situation. Adopted. Both their mothers had given them up at a young age, and they knew they had siblings with the same names as each other.

"Wait. That can't just be a coincidence. Elise. I think you're my sister." Ben just looked at her in shock.

Elise blinked, "Do you really think so?" She asked, staring at him with a dumb look on her face.

"Well I've never heard of a coincidence being this big. We'll have to find out for sure, but..." Ben looked down.

Danny looked from Elise to Ben, back and forth. "I have a sister too. But I don't really care about her. I was just the better than her, and our mother gave her away 'cause I guess she was just too ugly." Danny shrugged, sipping his soda.

Elise nodded, "I'm curious to find out if we are or not."she replied, before laughing a bit at what Danny said. "You're so mean." she commented. She blinked when an unfamiliar number showed up on her phone, and answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Elise. This is Emma. Where are you?" Emma asked.

Danny smiled at Elise's comment, and when she answered her phone, he asked, "Who is it?"

"Uh, I'm with Danny, you know, as in Danny Worsnop. Where the hell are you?" She asked Emma. She looked to Danny when he asked the question, "My friend Emma."

"I'm with Brendon Urie! What are you doing with Danny Worsnop? Did you fuck? I know you've always wanted to do that..." Emma laughed. Danny nodded when Elise answered his question.

Elise covered the phone when she practically screamed the question into the phone. "Uhh, kinda.." She replied, laughing a bit. "So what about you and Brendon? What did you two do?"

"Nothing of your concern. All I can say is that I am living with him now." Emma said, "You wanna go out to dinner tonight? Bring Danny."

Elise nodded, "Alright, I will. Where do you wanna go?" she asked.

"Applebee's sound good?" Emma replied.

"MY SISTER'S NAME IS EMMA!" Danny screamed suddenly.

Elise was mid reply to Emma, telling her Applebee's was good, when he screamed. She fell out of her booth. "What the **fuuuuuuck?**"

"Yeah! Yeah! My mom told me about her when I was like, 10, but I was too sexy to care! Maybe she's my sister!" Danny yelled, but then calmed down right away, "Not that I care or anything."

"Mhm, you seem to care to me." Elise replied, hanging the phone up. "We're going to dinner with her and Brendon tonight." She announced to Danny, getting up from her booth to leave.

**To Dinner **

Emma sat in a booth beside Brendon, waiting for Danny and Elise. Her and Brendan ordered their drinks.

Elise and Danny arrived late, of course. She plopped down into the booth, smiling at Emma and Brendon, just waiting for Danny to make a rude remark, since that's about all he did.

Brendon sighed and shook his head at the comment. "Thank you..." He replied in a mumble, sipping his water.

Elise hit Danny. "Danny!" She yellled. "Don't insult his music."

"Why? Do you like his music?" Danny asked Elise.

"Uhh... You have amazing taste in men, Elise." Emma commented.

"As a matter of fact I do! Just not as much as yours of course" Elise replied, sipping her own water, and then nomming the lemon that was hanging on the glass.

"Oh my taste in men can't compare. Danny is such a kind soul." Emma said. Danny sat there, looking at them stupidly.

Elise sighed, before motioning to Emma, signaling that she had to tell her something. She then motioned to the bathroom.

Emma got up and followed Elise to the bathroom. "Aren't they peachy?" She joked, laughing.

Elise laughed a bit, "I almost am scared to leave them alone. But what I need to tell you is kinda serious..." she murmured, leaning against the bathroom wall.

"Hm?" Emma replied, arching an eyebrow.

"Uh..I'm kinda pregnant...With that dick out there." Elise replied, motioning to the door.

"What!" Emma about fainted. "Are you gonna get an abortion? Cause you and babies... Well, you don't mix." She said, her face in sheer terror.

Elise shrugged, "I...Don't know Emma. He doesn't know. He's under the assumption I'm not. I lied to him, because I was scared what he'd do if I was" she said, hugging her best friend before she cried.

Emma started to cry too. "When are you gonna tell him? You're having his baby, Elise. Over here, I'm pretty sure I'm not pregnant. But anyway, you. Back to you. Can I tell Brendon?" She asked.

Elise nodded, wiping the stray tears from her eyes. "Yea, you can tell him. Just as long as he doesn't tell Danny. I can't tell him, not yet."

"Okay. Well I can tell him for you, if you want, when you're ready to tell him." Emma patted her friend on the back, "I'm always here for you, Elise." She smiled softly, and motioned to the door, "You ready to go back out? Although, I'm sort of scared of what they'll be doing." She tried to joke.

Elise cracked a smile. "Me too" she replied, walking out to see Danny with Brendon in a headlock, pouring ice down his shirt.

"Of course Brendon looks like the wimp here." Emma sighed. "I always fall for wimps." She pointed out. "Now, would you like to stay the night?" She asked, ignoring their boyfriends.

Elise nodded, "Yea, I could use the night with you." She replied, sighing softly as she pryed Danny off of Brendon.

Emma sat beside Brendan, and helped him get the ice out of his shirt. "Elise is staying the night." She mentioned.

Elise smiled, and kissed Danny on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning, you have a concert to perform at anyway." She said.

Brendon nodded, "Alright, sounds good. Just as long he isn't tagging along." he grumbled.

"He isn't." Emma smiled, and they took Elise home. Emma plopped down on her bed. That's when her phone rang. It was her mother. God, what was she gonna tell her? "Should I answer it?" Emma turned to Elise, showing her the phone.

Elise shrugged, "Up to you dude...It's your mother" she replied.

Emma's mother, Sandra, tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her to answer.

Elise sat down on the couch, and sprawled out, leaving Brendon about 2 feet to sit down on. She rubbed at her stomach angstily, watching as her firend talked on the phone.

"My god Emma, where have you been? I've beentrying to get a hold of you for days now! Are you alright? What are you doing? Where **are** you?"

Brendon grew an annoyed look on his face at Emma's friend, Elise.

"Mom, calm down. I'm fine. I **am** 18, I can make my own decisions. Now, I'm living with Brendon Urie, you know, the lead singer of Panic! At the Disco. Well, I'm fine, you don't have to worry, mom." Emma said rather quickly, trying to leave out the fact that she had done it with him.

Her mum immediately freaked out more. "You're **living** with him? What else haveyou two been doing?" She yelled into the phone.

"Mom, it's none of your business! I'm an adult, I'm of age and everything! You've no right to tell me I can't have sex." Emma said, trying to stay calm, but she was quite angry as it was.

Emma's mum sighed angrily. "Well Emma. I hope you know what you're doing." she replied, hanging up angrily.

**That's all for Chapter one. There's a lot more to come. Especially more interesting stuff. Hope you enjoyed chapter one and stick around for chapter 2(:**


End file.
